The Revolution of the West
by DarkCalloftheRaven
Summary: The year is 2313, and America is not doing very well. California has been trying to help him get back on his feet, but, people can only take so much pressure before they snap under the weight. So, a war for independence has sparked. Two other states will join California's fight. Who are they? Will this war end in a positive outcome, or a bloody tragedy?
1. Introduction

Introduction

The year is 2313. No one would expect much of this year, just another year with a failing economy. That is, if you lived in America. The rest of the world was doing quite well.

Of course, much has changed over the years. In 2061, the world's economy as a whole recovered after the great depression of 2047. Technology also advanced greatly. Electricity has gone completely solar and wind powered. Google Glass took off for a while then, it failed due to safety concerns. Cars are faster, and more advanced but, they don't fly. Again, too many safety concerns.

As far as international affairs go, in 2102, the technology to adapt lasers for warfare surfaced. Japan, England, and France, fought against this. It was considered inhumane and no better than nuclear warfare. So, warfare hasn't changed much from the early second millennium.

Now we focus on the countries as people. Foreign relations have improved as the personal relations of the countries improved. For example, America and Russia settled their differences due to some mediating provided by the state, California. She also helped America with other relationships through the mafia.

All was well. Until the year 2290 rolled around. America made some incredibly bad purchases that year, throwing the economy into a crisis. None of the other countries knew what to do to help. This left it to America, and his fifty states. The states are like extra opinions. They all have their own personalities, and advise America as a whole. Of course, these states will have their own relations with countries as they please. Being individuals, they are entitled to their own life.

That being said, this story follows a particular member of America's territory. There has been unrest amongst the states. The west in particular. People can only take so much, and soon they will snap under the pressure. This is the story of a young woman, with a few more to follow. This woman's name is California.

* * *

Allow me to tell you a bit about her. She is seven-hundred-seventy-one years old, and has been a state for four-hundred-sixty-three years. She is quite tall for a woman, standing at six feet and one inch. Her skin is tan, about the hue of a Hispanic person. Her hair is in the middle of black and brown,and very long. Her eyes light brown but, full of emotion.

She is a very smart woman, despite what many would first think. She and her brothers, Illinois and New York, control much of the international affairs. Although, it is mostly her meeting up with countries and speaking with them. Due to this, she is one of the very few states that bother to speak to other countries in their own language, for convenience. California is also home to many US military bases, which makes her one of the best fighters in the world. Another interesting thing that has happened is that a new breed of tigers has surfaced. They are larger, stronger, and faster, than any other breed in the world. They have grey fur with black stripes, and you can only find them in California.

Above all, California still holds the title of eighth largest economy in the world. However, that makes her the leading force in the American economy. This causes raised taxes, and higher prices to import goods from other states. While she attempts to help regrow the economy as a whole, America hasn't taken any of her ideas to mind. This is creating much unrest within California borders. Small protests are turning into riots, and they are only gaining more ground.


	2. I

I

People shout, holding signs. What are they saying? Oh, that's right, 'lower taxes, the people work for themselves not the government, stop importing goods'. One man stood in a tree with a megaphone, "Fuck this shit! I can't stand this government! Changes must be made!" Riot control tried to take him down and apprehend him. He was too fast for them.

Wait. Where is this place? It is Los Angeles. City Hall to be precise. Oh, I see, it's one of those dreams again, right? It may seem like a dream, but this is what happens when you're asleep. Of course, I remember now.

A tall Hispanic woman focused her attention on the crowd. People walked right by her, through her sometimes. They did not see this woman.

We turn back to the man in question. He has run up to the building that marks the center of the large city. He produced something from his jacket, and lit it on fire. The woman ran forward to see what it was. It was a Molotov cocktail bomb. No, there were two of them. The man took one in each hand, and hurled them at city hall. The building soon had two flames burning, striking out against the midnight sky. People cheered as they saw the building catch fire, the flames licking at the main entrance. Fire trucks responded rapidly, soon extinguishing the majority of the flames. The people booed this and a few tried to attack the firemen, before being apprehended by the riot control.

However, the woman did not notice this. She had collapsed to her knees, clutching the right side of her rib cage. Her lung burned as if she had sprinted twenty miles. Only the one lung. The world blurred, voices became distant. The woman closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

California woke up, gasping for breath. It was dark in the room; a small green light was the only illumination. The light lead to a clock which read, 00:48. Someone stirred next to her.

"Cali, you okay?" She heard the familiar voice of Russia next to her.

"Hmm? Yeah I-I'm fine." California replied.

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong." He wrapped his arms protectively around her as he spoke. You see, Russia knew about the growing rebellion within California. However, if he tried to bring it up then, she would just pass it off, and say that she did not want to talk about it.

California sighed, "It's the rebellion again. They've gone too far this time."

"How so?" Russia asked his voice full of concern.

"They set fire to the city hall in Los Angeles. I mean, it wasn't a large fire or anything, just two small ones. But, there was still significant damage done to the building. Yet again, the rebels haven't done anything drastic until this, so who am I to say that they've truly crossed the line."

"No, if they cause harm to a major city, especially during a riot, that's going too far. You will need to face this issue one way or another though."

California sighed, "I know, thanks babe."

"Let's get back to sleep, we'll talk more in the morning, okay?" Russia yawned.

California nodded and curled up next to him. However, sleep would not take over. Too many things occupied her mind. The rebellion was growing stronger by the day, and she knew she had to do something. Now what to do was the issue. Either way she should speak to America personally about this. No, that will be inevitable. But, there will be two sides that she must choose from. Continue to work with America and crush the rebellion. Or, join the rebellion and become a country. These two choices swam through her mind.

Was the rebellion's cause just? California contemplated what the rebels wanted. They wanted the taxes lowered. That was a very true fact. Taxes were at a record height, and only in California. What was America's cause for this? California was the only place that was prosperous. The rest of the states were falling in the economy. So, they needed to get more tax dollars from her to survive. What else do the rebels want? To stop importing goods. Yes, the price of importation has risen. However, the demand for products has risen as well. If we stop importing while the demand is still high, the people will complain about not getting their goods. They won't care though, if importing goods must be stopped to benefit the economy then, it must be done. What else do they desire? They claim that they work for themselves not the government. Well, that is just simple ignorance. In the grand scheme of things, you will always work for the government. You earn your money at wherever you work, and then you have your income tax. Which goes to the government. Silly people, you will always work for the government to some extent. That is a fact that will not change. Unless you want a country to fall apart completely that is.

California thought about this. Their reasons seem just enough. She thought back to when America was fighting for his independence. His causes were similar, and he won against England.

She also thought about how the personal relationship was between them. She was his "right hand" so to speak. However, he raised taxes as high as he could. He never took any of her advice on fixing the economy. No, it's easier to just take money from your subordinates. This filled California with spite.

"_Rights my ass."_ She thought, _"He claims that the amendments are being upheld more than ever but, in reality he just acts like a complete douche to the states. But, even if he is a dick, would it be smart to fight him? He is a strong adversary… Wait, __**I'm **__what makes him strong. Without me, he won't be nearly as strong. We would be on equal terms." _She smiled at that. _"I should get a few extra opinions before confronting him, and work out tactics too."_

With that, California fell into a deep and dreamless sleep, content with her decision.

* * *

**Hey, first real chapter is out yay! If any of you were wondering why Russia said "okay?" and not "da?" it's because if California is talking to a single country, she speaks their language, remember. So it's pointless to add a Russian word when they're already speaking Russian. Just thought I would clear that up. ^.^**


	3. II

II

Morning light filtered through the soft grey curtains, pouring out onto the white carpet, just barely touching the queen size bed in the center of the room. Upon the bed were maroon sheets with matching pillows. The comforter was of the same shade of maroon, embroidered with golden thread. A man and a woman sat together on the edge of the bed. Or rather, a country and a state sat together. We know them as Russia and California. As you recall, the city hall of Los Angeles was set fire by the ever growing rebellion.

"So, the rebellion is finally pushing you to a decision, right?" Russia asked. He knew the answer but, it would help California more if he phrased it in a question.

"Yeah, they've been wanting an answer for a while. But, the government wants to stay neutral and try to solve this diplomatically." She leaned against him as she spoke.

"Is it your personal government or America's as a whole?" He replied.

"Whose do you think it is?" She countered. Of course it's America as a whole. Or to be more precise the Council of Unity. That is what the states are called when meeting together to make decisions. However, the Council has been more divided than ever nowadays and nothing is truly being done because they always come to an impasse.

"True,' Russia continued, 'America has been trying to do things on his own lately without the Council. At least that's what the rest of us think from the world meetings. I am right, yes?"

"Yeah, you are. We meet regularly before the world meetings. Most of the others have no idea what to do. While I give suggestions on how to go about the financial crisis, America just waves them off. Now normally, I wouldn't care as much about this. But, this has been going on before the crisis. America just doesn't wanna listen to anyone anymore. Not me, not any of the other states, and _definitely_ not any of the other countries." California replied.

Russia smiled a bit and kissed the top of her head. "America has always been childish. He hasn't really been around long enough to learn how to deal with these things."

California looked up at him, "Then what makes you think I can deal with it?"

"Because, you're smarter and stronger than he is. You hold the majority of his economic and military power. You've had more experience with war and you can actually take care of yourself. You're used to sudden changes too." Russia explained. He added, "So, what are you thinking about on this?"

California took a deep breath, "I'm thinking about joining the rebellion. However, I want a few extra opinions."

Russia hugged her close, "That's great Cali. I'm glad that you're finally making a decision on this. Who else are you going to ask?"

She thought about it for a little bit. "Well I have you, and you support what I want to do. I should talk to Papí about this. I mean, he borders me and above all he's my father, he should know. Hmm, I should speak with China too. He's helped raise me and taken care of me at times."

Russia caught a glance at the clock. "Oh shit, I got to go. I promised my sister that I would come see her today. Sorry about that." He said with a quick head motion.

"That's alright; I should probably head over to China's anyway. Tell Ukraine I said hi." California replied.

Russia pulled on his scarf, gave California a quick kiss, and said, "I will." With that he dashed out the door.

"Hmm, wonder how teacher will react." She mused.

* * *

California arrived at China's house in a bamboo grove. It was not anything extremely large or grand. Filled with artifacts and the like, yes. However, China liked to live in peace and quiet, without much to distract him from any reflection. Just the right size.

California walked to the door. She was wearing a jade dragon hair stick. She had received it from China as a gift when she was younger and kept it as a memento. In any case, she rapped on the door. A man with his long brown hair back in a ponytail cracked the door open. Once he saw who it was, he flung the door wide open with his arms out.

"Cali aru~! It's so good to see you! Come in, come in, I'll make some tea." China greeted her warmly, waving her in to come inside. He was wearing one of his usual green suits with khaki pants.

They walked into the kitchen where China pulled out an iron pot, a porcelain tea pot with matching cups, and some tea leaves.

"So how are you? I know that something came up because it is not like you to come visit without calling first. " China asked.

"You know me too well teacher.' Before she could say anything else China cut her off saying, "You don't have to be so formal now, you could even call me big brother if you want to."

California continued, "Alright then, brother, you're right. I'm not here just for a surprise visit. I need your advice on something."

China finished making the tea, poured it into the porcelain pot and loaded it onto a tray along with the cups. "Come on then,' He replied seriously, "Let's talk about it aru."

They walked outside to one of many beautiful gardens that China owned. Lush trees and bushes thrived. A bridge arched over a small river that if you followed the river, it would lead to a waterfall. There were a few small shrines to Buddha and a few other deities. This particular garden was nostalgic to California. It was where after begging and pleading to China, that he taught her kung fu. At first, China refused to teach her because she was not Chinese nor was she male. After a while though, he caved in and trained her for a few months. He thought that she would leave and no longer want to learn afterwards. Despite what China believed, she came back for more. This is how the sibling like bond grew between them.

They walked to a white marble bench and sat down. China poured the tea and California nodded with respect.

"So Cali, what do you want to talk about?" China asked.

"I've decided to do something about the rebellion; I think I'm going to join and start a revolutionary war. That's why I need your advice. You're the oldest living country and you have more knowledge than people give you credit for. So, I want your opinion." California replied as she sipped her tea.

China chose his words carefully, "You must consider all sides of this situation. If you choose to start a war, how will you be affected? And although I do doubt it; what if you lose the war? You are going against one of the most powerful nations in the world. I say that you should think this through thoroughly."

"If I start a war, the majority of the population will most likely agree. However, I do think that they might not know what they're getting into. The minority will not agree at first but, they will come around eventually; either by going into submission or just wanting to be on the side of the rebellion. Of course they may also join simply because of fear. So, things will be a bit unstable for a while. But, I do believe that the population will join in. If I lose the war, America will first laugh at me because A: that's what he does when he wins a war and B: he'll return things to the way they were and hike up taxes even more." She replied, pacing herself.

"What are you going to do about the military bases?'

China asked, 'There are quite a lot of them in your territory." He added.

"I know,' She sighed, 'But, a lot of soldiers even, are doubting America. I think that the Marines would be the most loyal to the American military. Even they, would eventually turn around. The soldiers are trained to follow orders, and recruits won't even feel extremely loyal. I'm pretty sure that it won't be all that hard to turn the military bases."

"I suppose so. Have you talked to your father about this?" He replied.

"No I haven't but, I'm gonna go talk to him soon. Probably after were done here." She responded, staring off into space a bit.

"It's kind of funny how you're fighting for independence now." China chuckled.

California snapped back to reality, "How so?"

China smiled, "You were always like a little country, ever since you first came to be. It always looked like you would split off with your father and become your own country. But, your sister, you know…" His voice trailed off. He knew that the subject of California's twin sister was delicate and sometimes painful.

"I know, but, the past is the past, and life goes on." She sighed.

She sighed. There was a short moment of silence as they remembered what happened to the young girl.

The sun was just starting it's decent to the horizon, creating orange and pink, glowing clouds. The two of them took notice of this.

California announced, "Well, I should probably go then. I planned on getting to my dad's soon, plus I don't want to over stay my welcome." She rose from the bench.

"You're welcome any time Cali just let me know first okay? But, if you want to make it to your father's by the day's end then, you should go. But, I want you to know that I support your decision entirely." China answered.

"Thanks brother. I'll keep in touch. Oh, and before I forget; we're still meeting up at our normal time. The current circumstances will not change that.' She started to walk back waving goodbye, 'See ya China!"

He waved back, "See you." _I wonder if she'll be okay at the next council meeting. _He thought. _No, she'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about._

* * *

After leaving China's place, California went home to grab her motorcycle and head to her father's place. She headed south along the interstate and eventually arrived before the sun had set.

It was a small place as well. A little old and rustic too. Nonetheless, it was where California grew up with her sister. She pulled up to the house and dismounted the motorcycle. She walked up and knocked on the door. She pulled at a small silver chain around her neck. A medium sized cross popped out of her shirt, falling to settle on her chest.

Someone finally answered the door. Although, with no greeting, a figure dashed out of the door frame and hugged her close. She hugged the figure back just as tight.

The figure was a tan man, with brown hair. He wore a loose beige shirt with matching pants and a red bandanna around his neck. This is California's father: Mexico.

"How's my daughter doing?" He asked. You see, in the early twenty second century, border issues were still a bit ambiguous. Therefore, California and Mexico hadn't seen each other in a very long time. The only major way that they could communicate and find out what was happening was by what made international news.

"I'm great Papí. We have so much to talk about!" California responded. They both walked into the house.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No Papí I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I just made pineapple water. Could also open a bottle of tequila too. Oh, no wait you drove here, never mind about the tequila. You sure you don't want anything?"

"If I say yes to the pineapple water, will you stop asking?" California smiled.

"Yes." Mexico laughed in response. So, he poured two glasses from the pitcher that he made and had a seat with his daughter on the sofa.

"So, what do you want to talk about? I haven't seen you in a while so I don't know what's going on over on your side of the border. Well at least what doesn't have to do with the mafia that is."

"Well Papí, I'm not here on a random visit, though I should probably do that more often. There's a rebellion going on on my side. And it sucks. It's been going on for a while now, and in hindsight I should've done something sooner. But, I'm doing something now. I'm going to join the rebellion and fight for independence because I just know America won't let me go without a war. And I want your opinion on this because you're my father. So what's your opinion?" She replied.

Mexico laughed with adoration, "A rebellion huh? You are my child! Taking after her old man! Good job kid. I say go ahead, America's an asshole anyway. He needs to learn what happens when you poke the snake. You actually have good cause to split off. He just threw a fit because there was an unnecessary tax. You're in the top ten economies on your own and have all the resources you need to be your own country. You always did."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I know so. Fighting back is in your nature and you have a very strong sense of what's right and wrong. I'm surprised you didn't become a country sooner." He reassured her.

"You know, China said the same thing. He said that it was odd that I became a state instead of a country. And looking back on it, it is weird that I am a state and not a country.

I have everything that I need as far as resources go, all that really needs to happen is to be established as a country and have a separate government."

"Exactly."

"Well, it's time to get this revolution started then." California smiled.

"That's my girl."

* * *

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in forever and thank you to the people who have decided to follow this story, it really means a lot. I'm alternating between two stories that I have going on right now so, there won't be any "scheduled updates" or anything like that. However, this is the story that has not left me since I first started writing. So, I'm just happy to be finally starting it. Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts ;)**


	4. III

III

California woke up in her bed, knowing that today was the day. Today is the day when everything will start. It's been a month since she talked to the countries that she trusted most. Today is the day where she will tell the Council of Unity her decision to become independent.

She took a shower and thought, "_This will probably be the last peaceful shower I'll be able to take for a while." _She walked over to her closet and pulled out a white blouse, a black pencil skirt with a matching black blazer. She put her hair up in a sleek bun; put in tear drop shaped sapphire earrings, and slipped her silver cross over her head. Pulling on a pair of matte heels, she walked to the garage and pulled the keys to her all solar and photosynthetic 2250 vintage Tesla Roadster 360. Cloaked in black paint with chrome details, this car was the start of a generation of a new automotive idea.

Enough about cars. California got in and turned her car on which said, "Hello, California. Where would you like to go today?"

"Washington D.C., 360."

"Would you like to drive or go on autopilot?"

"I'm going manual on this one 360."

"Very well ma'am." The car stopped talking. California pressed a few buttons and the car turned into a stick-shift. She had this custom made since she always loved driving stick.

With that, she headed to the United States Capitol wherein the fifty states and America himself meet annually in the legislative building. There is even a parking lot set aside for the states. California drove up to her spot and saw Hawaii getting out of her little Adimari car.

The short, honey skinned, woman wore a teal dress shirt and a pinstriped pair of slacks.

"Hey Hawaii, how're you?" California asked.

Hawaii quickly turned her head to look up at the taller state. "Oh, hey Cali. I'm good, what about you?"

"Secret." California replied with a bit of a smirk.

Hawaii nudged her, "Really?"

"You'll find out later." California nudged back.

They walked to the building together and ran into a few other states, California getting a brusque nod from Texas.

The halls were filled with politicians who await the decisions made by the states. You see, the governors, senators, and congressmen, are all like puppets in a sense. The states are not known to the public and it is a commonly believed urban legend that countries are people. Only members of the government know that there is someone at an extremely higher position than them. However, they have only seen glimpses of these people and do not know that they are the states themselves. Therefore, states make the decisions and the politicians just meet up and explain what they are told to the rest. Their own opinions do not matter, and if they choose to make a change they must get an appointment with the president – who is the only one that knows that the states and the country himself are actual people – who will then tell America personally, who will then tell the states and all fifty one of them will make a decision. So it really is just simpler to be a figure head than to try to make the decisions. Often times, it is not necessary at all since the states already know what is happening and what needs to change.

That said, we turn back to the states. Some of them started greeting each other and others filed into the meeting room. It was a little early so not everyone was there yet. The majority of the west coast was there. They always arrived a little early. Mostly, the east coast is late because of traffic or they think that because they live nearby they can leave later. California and Hawaii took their spots and chatted a little, watching the other states come in. Soon enough, the fifty formally dressed states, had all entered the room. Thusly, America himself walked in with his usual cheerful demeanor.

"Heya dudes and dudettes. Let's get this meeting started!" America said as he took his seat directly across from California.

The meeting started, starting in order of statehood. California knew that the meeting most likely would not formally end after she shared her news. In fact, she was sure that she was the only one with actual news. Sure enough, all thirty states before her droned on about how the economy was bad and how it needs to change. However, nobody truly knew what to do. It was just too convenient to rely on California.

Wisconsin concluded her report and sat back down. America said, "Alright, California you're up."

"I know I am." California said as she stood up. "And I have something noteworthy to say. Now, you would be blind if you did not notice that there is a growing rebellion in my borders. And I have not gotten the 'Go To' from the fifty of you. So, I have decided to take action myself. I have decided that I will no longer be one of your states. I want my independence America. This is nonnegotiable." Gasps were heard throughout the room accompanied by faces of shock.

"Y-Y-You can't do that California!" Texas cried out.

"Why can't I Texas?"

His trembling hand pushed up his glasses and Texas stammered in reply, "Y-You're a state. I-I-It's just one of those things that you just can't do."

"Your argument is invalid. You didn't give me any evidence to not split off." California replied coldly.

It was America's turn to speak now, "Why? Why do you want to split off? You're my right hand man. I just don't know why you would want to split off." You could tell his voice was a mixture of disbelief, confusion, a bit of sadness, and if you listened very closely, you could hear just the slightest twinge of fear.

California cocked her head to the right just a bit with a look of slight surprise, "You seriously don't know why? America you've been taking my workforce, my resources, and my tax dollars that you know _I_ need, ever since the early second millennium. You're only doing this to me because_ I_ have the largest population;_ I_ stand on my own in the top ten list of the world's economy. Not to mention that I have given you a _multitude_ of options to fix your economy. But, you just shoot them all down. Why? Because it's easier to freeload off of me. And you _knew_ that there was a growing rebellion but you never let me do anything. So, if you won't let me do anything, then I'll just have to do it myself. That is why I'm splitting off. You can accept that or fight and try to get me back."

America stood up and slammed his hands on the table trying to keep his voice low, "California I will not stand for this. You're too young to do this."

She replied with the same low steel voice, "You call me young, but you forget that I'm actually a century older than you. And I have been patient with your senseless wars, your overspending, and I have had it. You haven't changed at all over the years and that's what's left you behind."

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS UNION CALIFORNIA! I WON'T HAVE IT!" America exploded.

California responded calmly, "What part of nonnegotiable do you not understand? The United States isn't the mafia now is it? You can't get out of the mafia, _which _is an example of nonnegotiable just in case you needed that. I know full well what I'm doing and I am not surprised that you don't support me leaving. I would never in a million years, expect you to."

America all of a sudden got very cocky, "You're insane if you think you can win a war against me. I'm one of the strongest countries in the world. Tell me, how do you expect to win your freedom?"

"Actually, I have a multitude of military bases inside my borders where soldiers are second guessing you too. They just need orders from someone else. You forget that I'm what makes you strong. You just don't want to admit that you need me."

"But, you're leaving the hero group." America shot back.

California walked out of her spot around the table and stopped near America. "There is no such thing as a hero unless there's a villain. And I know that deep down, I scare you America. See you on the battlefield." She said calmly as she patted his shoulder and shut the door behind her.

America collapsed back in his chair, overwhelmed by her statement. It was true. She did scare him. He did not know much about her end of the mafia but, he knew that she could easily utilize every single advantage she can get because of her skills in that field. He broke into a cold sweat and grew wide-eyed.

"Meeting adjourned people."

* * *

After that, no one saw California. She had left the area and was going to start preparations for the coming war. America had also left the area. He had to go to the world meeting in Switzerland's city Geneva. He did not know what to say. He was first of all ashamed that one of his states had left the Union. Not to mention that she was the strongest state. He thought that all the countries would laugh at him. He literally lost a state. How can the hero lose his sidekick? America understood none of this.

Despite the heavy weighing thoughts on America's mind, he made it to Geneva. He was a little late to the world meeting, as the last of the countries were walking to the meeting hall. America dashed out of his car to catch up with the others.

The hall was adorned with beautiful paintings and décor. Of course, America did not care about any of that. He was more focused on actually getting to the meeting.

"Hey, isn't America a tad late?" A familiar British accent said.

"He is isn't he?" A French accent replied.

America burst in gasping for breath. He managed to get out a "Hey guys." He then walked to his chair and had a seat.

"Well you finally showed up. Let's start this meeting." Germany announced his blonde hair slicked back as usual.

However, there was a bit of an awkward silence in the room. America was just sitting in his chair not saying a word. The other countries were giving him weird looks wondering why he was not saying anything. All except for three. Russia, China, and Mexico had their eyes cast down. They all knew what happened, and they were fighting smiles from appearing on their faces. They all had grudges against America and wanted him to wake up to reality as much as California did.

Innocent little Italy cocked his head to the side and asked what was on everyone's mind, "America, why aren't you saying anything? You're usually really loud right now."

"Hmm what? Oh I'm just tired that's all." America replied with a smile that everyone knew was forced.

England turned his emerald eyes towards him, "You're never tired before these meetings, not even during the most recent depression. Tell the world what's wrong."

"I'm fine England really."

"No you aren't now spill it. What the bloody hell happened?" The older nation said sternly. All heads turned towards America.

America took a sharp breath and admitted, "California left the Union." His voice wavered as he spoke.

The reactions of the countries were not at all what America expected. He thought that there would be shouting, questions, faces of surprise and shock. There was none of that. There was silence accompanied by faces that read, "And you're surprised?"

"Why aren't you guys saying anything? One of my states left the damn union. Aren't you all at least a little surprised?" America pleaded.

Switzerland replied to this, "We aren't saying anything America because we aren't surprised. We expected this sooner or later."

"W-What? Did she tell all of you?"

"No. Only me, China, and Mexico." Russia responded.

"What the fuck? Why you three?"

"Lover, brother, father. Who wouldn't tell that combination?" Mexico countered.

China added, "Not to mention that you've been a real ass towards her. You make her pay higher taxes and make her to all the work when you take it easy. She even gave you ways to fix yourself on a silver platter and you turned her down. Who wouldn't turn against their boss after that?"

"But, you just can't quit the Union China. It's just one of those things." America pouted.

France spoke up, "Well, she just did."

This outraged America, "NO SHE HASN'T. SHE HASN'T CREATED A DOCUMENT TO SAY THAT SHE FUCKING HAS! AND WHY DO YOU ALL SIDE WITH HER? SHE'S A BITCH THAT TOOK MY RESOURCES!"

At that, all the countries minus a few burst out laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?! THIS SHIT IS SERIOUS!" America cried out.

Hungary managed to get out between laughs, "Your resources? They were always hers. You annexed her America. You have to remember that."

"Yeah, and she can set up governments and organizations like that!" Denmark added has he snapped his fingers.

Prussia also added, "Dude, she comes from the hood, you don't wanna mess with girls like that."

"By the way, she actually did create an independence document. You don't pay attention to the news these days do you?" France continued. He passed a holographic newspaper to America with the headline "_**The State of California Starts War for Independenc**_**e.**"

America glanced at the headline as his voice softened and he pleaded, "Why are you all siding with her? I'm the hero, a hero needs a team, right?"

England sighed, "America I'm sorry to tell you this but, I think you need to redefine 'Hero'. While I am your ally, you haven't exactly the greatest person to everyone here. I'm just not sure if that makes you the hero anymore. I'm also very sorry to say that I don't know who will win the war. California knows what she's doing but, I'm not sure you do. You also have to remember that the world is not black and white. There are too many grey areas to determine a hero. I'm sorry America but, we won't be helping you here. All in favor say 'Aye'."

"Aye." All of the other countries replied.

"You know what? Fuck you guys I don't need you." America retorted, seething with rage. He stormed out of the meeting room. "_I don't need them.' _He thought, _'I'll take care of her myself. Little bitch needs to find out what happens when you bite the hand that feeds you." _

_"Hypocrite." _The words formed in America's head. _"Hypocrite, hypocrite, hypocrite. Silly America will you ever grow up? That's your downfall you egomaniac."_

He tried to shake off these thoughts but, only succeeded in shaking off his glasses. He all of a sudden, then remembered what California said to him, **_"I scare you_** _**America."**_ He picked up his glasses and scurried away.

* * *

**A/N**

**Finally got this chapter done! ^^**


	5. IV

IV

California's statement hit Hawaii hard emotionally. Her friend was going to leave the Union. She can do it though, she is strong. "I wish I was that strong." Hawaii thought. She wanted to leave too however, she knew that a state with only a few naval and air force bases would not nearly be strong enough to wage a war. Friendship would not matter to California. She fights to win and if there is anything that will slim that chance, then it will be dropped and left behind. But, Hawaii wanted to leave the Union so bad. This economy was hitting her hard too, being an island chain.

Maybe she could strike a bargain with California? That she would give up her land to California if she won? "What's in it for you?" She would most likely ask. "Freedom." Would be Hawaii's reply. That's all she truly wanted. Although, she doubted that California would believe her. California's a people person. She can pretty accurately figure you out in just one conversation. However, this is a new situation, because no one has dealt with a major rebellion within the United States. "Well, I don't think we can really call it the United States anymore." She thought solemnly.

Well, it is worth a shot. Perhaps an alliance can be made. Although, she knew that California would be hostile, if she just came up to her door. Hawaii decided to call her on the personal phone that she had. Its number is only known to a few people, not even America himself. It would be risky; California will stop at nothing if she perceives a threat. Hawaii decided to call anyway. She dialed the number and waited.

"The fuck do you want?" Hawaii recognized California's voice.

"I want to talk." She replied with a lump in her throat.

The response was, "You can't talk me out of this Hawaii. My decision's been made."

"I know. That's not what I want to talk about."

"Which is?" California was growing impatient.

Hawaii took a deep breath, "It's not safe to speak on a phone. Can I come to your place?"

"Liar. Tell me what the fuck you want to talk about." She demanded.

"I'm telling the truth here California! Can't you hear it in my voice? You read people like books, why are you calling me a liar?"

There was a long pause. Eventually California said, "If you come with reinforcements of any kind in the next half hour I will kill you and occupy your land." She hung up. Hawaii fell back into one of the chairs in her living room. She got up, rapidly knowing that she had to get to California's place within the next half hour.

Meanwhile, someone else was in deep thought. Alaska was sitting with her charcoal colored coat on her lap, her soft blonde hair falling on top of it. She was thinking about revolt too. She was always the one left out. The only time people seemed to acknowledge her existence was when she gave her speech at the Council. She wanted to make a difference. She envied California more than anything. She could do whatever she wants and have extremely powerful countries back her up on it.  
She has it all. Doesn't she? This small question confused Alaska. California was a city kid to the majority of people. Alaska knew better, she just wanted to deny it. She knew that California had to work in the fields, balance the stock market, provide resources to the rest of the country, and then put on a pretty face for the camera by nightfall. Alaska understood why California was splitting off.

Oh, how she wanted to stop being an unappreciated underling! How she hated all the big shots turning her down! Even Russia left her to be part of this country we call the United States. Well, she could not really say that Russia left her; she was just the kid that kind of followed him around wherever he went because she had nowhere else to go. Then, one day he introduced her to America and was placed under the eagle's wing.

Alaska's light blue eyes burned with an icy fire. That was it. She was sick of being the underling that was too far away to really be noticed. She was finally going to take a stand against it all. She cannot do it alone. As much as she hates to, she needs help from California. She did not think about it. She pulled on her charcoal coat and boots, and then walked out the door to head to California's house.

When she arrived, she saw Hawaii walking to California's doorstep. Hawaii saw her snowy haired comrade out of the corner of her eye and turned to face her. Alaska walked to stand next to her and nodded. They both took a deep, sharp, breath and knocked on the door.

The large door flung open to reveal California holding two pistols, one aimed at each of the beings in front of her. "Now, what the hell do you two want and make it fast. If you try to attack I will not hesitate to shoot you both here and now." She was not bluffing. She does not bluff if it is not strategic.

"We want to join you!" Hawaii blurted out.

"The fuck?" California responded with confusion.

Alaska said a bit quietly, "It's true. We don't want to be part of America anymore."

California took a little while to process that. She looked over their recent history, their financial state and such but, most of all; their eyes. They were pleading with all their souls to be let in and to explain themselves. California relaxed her hands and waved them in with her right pistol, shutting the door firmly behind them. She beckoned to a sofa in the living room, "Sit" She demanded. The other two women did as she said while the first took a seat across from them, setting her guns right next to her.

"You say that you don't want to be part of America anymore. Why? Alaska, you start." These were the first stern words that would change everything.

"I'm sick of being the unnoticed underling here. I've wanted to split off for a while but, I was never able to until now. I'm not even part of the mainland! I'm 2,291 miles away from the nearest state for crying out loud. I've just had enough and I want to make a change." She explained.

California blinked slowly, and turned to Hawaii. "What's in it for you?"

"Freedom, same as what would be for all of us. America isn't as free as he used to be."

"And? You have to give me a better reason than that."

Hawaii exhaled softly, "I'm an island. I need resources to be shipped in, in order to stay alive. I know that I'm weak, and not a very valuable asset to you, but I just don't want to be with America anymore."

California thought for a moment and said, "Say we form an alliance and win the war. What happens next? Will we forever be America's enemy? Will we be able to support ourselves efficiently? Did you think about any of this?"

Before anyone else could say anything Hawaii admitted, "I don't want to be my own country. I just don't want to be part of America."

The other two women looked at her as if she were insane. "How would that work out?' Alaska asked, 'You don't want to be part of America but, you want independence? Explain that."

"I don't know how that would work. I'm sorry, but I don't think I could really support myself on my own. I'm not as experienced as the two of you. I was always just a tourist attraction, and a civil war would drive them all away. So, I'm sorry Alaska but I don't know how that would work."

California huffed, "Well, I plan on being a country and so does Alaska. But, my real question is: Are you prepared for a war that could possibly tear you literally into shreds? I'm prepared for that, but I'm not sure you two are."

Alaska piped up with that icy fire rekindled, "I am prepared for a war that may kill me. I will see this through. That is my decision."

"Hawaii?" California asked.

Hawaii thought long and hard on this. She did not think about how the war could literally tear her to shreds. But, if it meant freedom, then she would endure it. "I will also go through with this war."

California smiled, "Well, since you all are in then, shall we make an alliance?"

Alaska replied, "It would be critical to win the war." Hawaii nodded in agreement.

California walked to another room, and returned with her holographic computer. She turned it on and started to type. "What should we call this alliance?" She asked.

Hawaii answered this question first, "How does: The Northern-Western Pact, sound?" Alaska replied, "I like that." California typed it onto the screen in the air. They then proceeded to write the document The Northern-Western Pact. It read as such:

_The Northern-Western Pact_  
_As of October twentieth of two-thousand-three-hundred-thirteen, the states California, Alaska, and Hawaii, hereby declare themselves independent of the United States of America._

_Due to decades of riot and uncertainty, California decrees independence on the date of October eighteenth of two-thousand-three-hundred-thirteen. Thusly, the majority of military bases that once belonged to the United States of America, are under the control of the opposing force of the Californian rebellion. Pledging to assist the other, former states choosing this path._

_Through deficiency of resources and extreme lack of income, Alaska and Hawaii decree independence on this very day. Turning any resources that their allies should need to their allies' benefit._

_These former states form an alliance upon this day. Together, their forces shall march onto the battle field. Should this force succeed in their goals, they shall become countries of their own, completely separated from the United States of America. Should they not succeed they shall return to the Union in their shame of defeat._

It was a simple document but, would hold the future's possibilities within. California took a piece of parchment paper and laid it on a table, then sending the inkbot to write it down.

When it finished, California produced a knife from her pocket. "We will be sealing this in blood." She stated. With that, she took the blade, and drew it across her palm. She squeezed the blood out of her palm onto the paper into medium sized drops. She wiped off the blade and handed it to Alaska. She nodded, and then did the same as California. When finished, she wiped off the blade and handed it over to Hawaii. She took the blade and sliced her palm without hesitation. She watched the blood drip and then wiped the knife off, handing it back to California. She put it back in her pocket and wrapped her cut in cloth saying that it would not mean as much if they had the healing robots close the wounds. She handed some gray fabric to them and instructed them to do the same.

"Alright, we will be having regular tactical meetings. Go home. Make sure all military forces are under your control and yours alone. We can't be bombed within ourselves now can we? Make sure that your own forces occupy the streets." California ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The other two said. California showed them out and closed her large door with an appeased air about her. "It's always good to have allies." She thought, _"I need to bring this up with the mafias. And ask them for a favor. They will be crucial to the outcome of this war as well. There won't be much of an objection with them though."_

Alaska arrived at her own doorstep, in deep thought as well. _"I can't believe I did it. I finally took the leap and made an alliance with one of the strongest people I've ever met. I need to check on my militias like she said though. My population is a lot smaller so, it will be easier to keep people in check."_

Now, Hawaii was doing the same and preparing herself to be thrown into warfare. _"It is time to take action."_ Was all she thought.


End file.
